


seifuku

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Dry Humping, Love Bites, M/M, School Uniforms, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo comes home to see suga wearing a skimpy seifuku on his bed with a plug in his butt. pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seifuku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



A joke was the first thing that came to mind when he came back to his dorm seeing Suga sprawled out on his single bed in a girl’s sailor outfit. But then he saw what exactly Suga was wearing, eyes trailing up usually milky legs now covered in transparent black thigh high stockings, a deep red skirt just high enough to leave the perfect amount of tease with Suga’s supple thighs, the way his shirt didn’t cover his entire torso, and how the scarf was loose enough for Kuroo’s eyes to be drawn to sharp collarbones and the faint peak of hardened nipples in the white, almost see-through shirt. 

 

But what caught Kuroo’s attention most was the look in Suga’s eyes, red-handed, cheeks red, lips quivering and thighs trembling in need, and the faint sound of whirring coming from the bed. “I’m...home…” Kuroo breathed out, dropping his bags on the floor and shutting the door closed behind him. Normally he would take a shower because a day at school would make him a little sweaty and gross. But he couldn’t just leave Suga there all alone.

 

“W-welcome back, Kuroo…” Suga whimpered back, inching away to where Kuroo’s bed met the wall, embarrassed and a little ashamed Kuroo had caught him like this. 

 

Kuroo slowly made his way over to his bed. “Can I...join you?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper, deep and raspy like his self control wouldn’t last much longer. Suga nodded shyly, gasping when he felt the weight of Kuroo dip into the mattress. Kuroo set a hand on Suga’s knee, squeezing ever so lightly. “Can I...touch you?” Kuroo asked, eyes glazed over with lust.

 

Suga slid his legs apart, giving Kuroo as much room as he could on the tiny bed for him to settle between, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt Kuroo’s weight against him. Like a magnet, Suga gripped onto Kuroo’s shoulders, and Kuroo’s hands gravitated to Suga’s bare hips, gripping tight as their lips met in a heated kiss, a kiss that was days late, a passion brewing over time that finally exploded. With their busy schedules, it was hard to find time for themselves to be alone...but coming home to a flirty Suga? That was a treat.

 

Both of them were impatient, Kuroo grinding his jean-clad hips against Suga’s waist, the initial friction giving him enough satisfaction to part from Suga’s lips and latch his mouth onto Suga’s neck, sucking and biting all over. Suga whined at the marks already forming on his skin, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s frame, rolling his hips up to meet Kuroo’s, taking pride in the stuttering exhales and sharp intakes of breath from Kuroo as he did so. 

 

“Suga...you’re too much...I’ve missed this too much…” Kuroo nearly growled into Suga’s neck, moving his kisses along Suga’s body. And as impatient and needy as Kuroo was, he still took time to appreciate Suga’s body, kissing along his collarbones, sucking on pert nipples until they were red and swollen, tonguing his belly button, leaving kiss marks along Suga’s delicious hips, and licking along Suga’s inner thighs. 

 

Kuroo’s mouth being on him but not quite in the place he wanted was almost torture, rolling his hips up to meet  _ something, _ whimpering,  _ begging _ for Kuroo to tend to his already leaking erection hiding behind a pair of lacy white panties, and the vibrating plug in his ass. 

 

“T-tetsu…” Suga’s voice sounded strangled, like he wanted to cry out louder but the pleasure and desire was almost too much to form words. “P-please…” Was all he could manage, teary-eyed, needing to come. Kuroo couldn’t resist the neediness in his voice, and what little patience he had was gone, dying on Suga’s lips, dissipating when his name was moaned that way.

 

Granting Suga’s wishes, Kuroo wrapped his lips around the tip of Suga’s cock, sucking a little bit before Suga came with a small shout, a whimper of desperation as his thighs shuddered with each wave of pleasure that passed through his body. Only Kuroo could make him like that, make him a mess with just a few kisses and touches. It was almost laughable how easy it was. But neither of them were laughing.

 

“Want me to take it out?” Kuroo asked, gently nudging the plug a little, gliding his finger around the skin surrounding it. Suga took deep breaths, chest heaving, as he nodded. Kuroo was gentle (he was always gentle, sometimes fierce but never painful, never too much; Suga wasn’t sure if he could get used to his kindness). Kuroo wrapped his fingers around the plug, flicking it off and gentle pulling the toy out, dick twitching as Suga whimpered at the loss. 

 

He set the toy aside and looked at the view in front of him, pert pink nipples, sweet, wet pink lips, small cum stains on Suga’s skirt, slick and quivering asshole, a lustful gaze. “I missed the real thing...I missed your kisses...your fingers…” Suga held a hand to his mouth, face red from exhaustion and embarrassment.

 

“I’ll give it to you...everything. My touch, my kisses on your skin, my cock inside you…” Kuroo whispered into Suga’s ear. Suga whined at the prospect of it all, whined as Kuroo ghosted fingers down his chest, his stomach, his thighs, his sensitive cock…

 

Kuroo hoisted Suga up into a better position, stuffing pillows behind Suga’s back so he was more upright. Suga wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, grateful for the change, letting Kuroo settle between his legs. And thankfully he was flexible enough so it didn’t bother him when Kuroo hoisted his thigh high clad legs over his shoulders; plus, it allowed Kuroo to push deeper inside of him.

 

Lips met in a fervor, tongues pushing against one another as Kuroo rocked his own erection along Suga’s hole and taint, the tip of his cock sometimes rubbing against Suga’s shaft. Their moans were muffled by hot kisses as they rocked one another messily, soaking the sheets in sweat and precum, basking heat of the moment. Suga would have been content with just that; his already sensitive hole was getting such pleasure just with the tease of Kuroo’s head, but part of him wanted to be stretched wide, wanted Kuroo’s cock deep inside until he saw white behind eyelids.

 

And that’s exactly what Kuroo gave him, slowly pushing his leaking cock inside Suga’s already stretched hole, both of them groaning in unison at the feeling of being filled, of being fulfilled. Kuroo wasted no time, rocking his hips at a fast pace, fingertips dipping into Suga’s hims, leaving light imprints on them as Suga’s nails dug into Kuroo’s back. 

 

They broke apart the kiss, gasping and moaning at each snap of Kuroo’s hips. With Suga’s legs atop Kuroo’s shoulders, Suga felt him push deeper than usual, dug his heels into Kuroo’s back to get him even farther. Not toy could ever replace the feeling of Kuroo inside him thrusting almost wildly, almost like an animal, the guttural moans escaping the back of Kuroo’s throat only melting Suga even more.

 

The sound of their skin smacking against each other, the wet, sloppy sounds of Kuroo gliding in and out of him were so disgustingly amazing, making Suga’s toes curl. “Tetsurou...I...c-can’t…” He whined, feeling himself lose control of his own body, feeling himself go limp as his climax neared.

 

“I’ll give you everything, Koushi...I’ll make you feel so good…” Kuroo groaned, feeling himself lose control as well. Kuroo picked up the face, his thrusts becoming more shallow, every once in a while thrusting deeper to give Suga the satisfaction he craved, to make him cry in delight. Suga came not too long after, head rolled back, mouth open in a silent scream as cum spurted between their torsos. Kuroo slowed a little, but after the initial shocks of Suga’s body, he kept going.

 

Suga shivered as Kuroo’s cock rubbed against his sensitive walls, the overstimulation making slump against Kuroo. His legs slid from Kuroo’s shoulder, falling to the bed on either side of Kuroo as he continued to thrust. Suga coaxed Kuroo gently, encouraging him to come deep inside him, squeezing his walls even tighter. He pressed kisses to Kuroo’s chest, hands moving from his shoulders to Kuroo’s cheeks, squeezing them lightly, pushing him deeper inside. Suga basked in the feeling of being fucked like this, having already climaxed, but still having Kuroo rock into him, smiling as Kuroo’s pace slowed. 

 

“Mmm, that’s it.” Suga hummed, moaning breathlessly against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo’s moans turned from deep and animalistic to soft, high-pitched little whimpers as each slow thrust brought him closer and closer. Suga loved that part most about Kuroo, loved how he could whine like a little puppy, breathless crying  _ Koushi, Koushi, Koushi... _ it made Kuroo so much cuter.

 

Kuroo came with a shout, Suga shivering as he felt Kuroo’s hot seed fill him completely, making him a sticky, wet mess. Suga leaned back against the pillows, letting Kuroo’s spent body fall gently on top of him, holding the man tight. Suga had one hand on Kuroo’s back, one hand in his hair. “Koushi…” Kuroo whined as he slipped out of Suga, gasping at the loss of heat.

 

Suga smiled, scratching Kuroo’s scalp. “Mmm, thank you Kuroo...you did such a good job…” Suga praised Kuroo, pressing kisses in his hair as he felt Kuroo’s lips against his neck. “You fucked me so well...you gave me just what I wanted.” Suga mewled. Kuroo could only hum, purring as Suga rubbed his back. 

 

They waited a while before getting up (also Suga started to develop a kink for the feeling of Kuroo’s cum slowly dripping out from his hole). Suga grabbed Kuroo’s shirt and started wiping their chests off, giggling as Kuroo ran a finger through his own cum pooling on the sheets and drawing a heart on Suga’s cheek with it. “Ahaha, ew Kuroo. Are you marking me?”

 

“Mmm, mine.” Kuroo mewled in response, slowly pulling off Suga’s thigh highs, moving agonizingly slow, kissing his legs while keeping his eyes on Suga. He let Kuroo strip him down to nothing, tossing the outfit elsewhere. Neither of them really cared where it went. 

 

Kuroo kissed Suga’s cheek as they slowly wiggled underneath the cleaner sheets, tossing the soiled ones away. “Are you ready for bed, Kuroo?” Suga asked, tilting his neck a little so Kuroo could kiss and mark him all he wanted. Kuroo nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around Suga’s torso and using his chest as a pillow. 

 

“Goodnight, you giant kitty.” Suga lightly rubbed his fingers under Kuroo’s chin, amused by the light purrs that left Kuroo’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
